1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to airflow-guiding devices, and more particularly to an airflow-guiding device used in an electronic device, such as a server.
2. General Background
In a conventional server, a plurality of fans is arranged in a line in a chassis, effectively dividing space inside the chassis into a first space and a second space. When the fans are at work, air flows from the first space to the second space of the chassis, so that heat generated by components in the chassis is taken away from those components. However, when one or more of the fans is not in use, air often flows back from the second space to the first space of the chassis via the one or more fans defeating the purpose of the fans.
What is needed, therefore, is an airflow-guiding device which is capable of preventing air flowing back into a space of a server through unused fans.